The Swings
by Kurayami-9
Summary: Yukimura loved the swings, and loved even more the figure that had always offered his support and power to push her higher until she could go on on her own. Sanada would forever be her support, not only with the swings. One-shot. Genderbending Alpha pair, Fem!Yukimura. (Pregnant Yuki in the end *wink wink*)


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei.

**Sumary:** Yukimura loved the swings, and loved even more the figure that had always offered his support and power to push her higher until she could go on on her own. Sanada would forever be her support, not only with the swings.

**Notes:** I love the swing and I love Alpha pair. I've started it a long while ago, but only now finished it.

**Warnings:** Genderbending. Fem!Yukimura.

* * *

At the age of six, Yukimura was still struggling with the swing and how to play with it. She always failed at bringing herself- on her own- forward fast and hard, to feel the squeaks through the thick links under her small hands as she drove higher and higher.

When she would get tired of trying vainly, she would stop swinging her short legs and sigh, her hands falling to her lap as she stared at the sand beneath her pink sneakers-clad feet.

Then she would feel it; the two small hands -larger than hers- taking a strong grip on the links as a soft voice carried to her ears..

_.. "Hold on."_

A smile would start to bloom on her pouty lips as her hands would fist the metal hard, and the swing would start moving. Gentle sways would follow up each other until she would get used to the rhythm and smile wider. She would feel the wind, the squeaks, the excitement, and would ask, "Push me harder!"

"Ah."

The one syllable answer that would always come from the person behind her, and the ride would go much smoother and stronger than before.

A laugh would escape her throat, because finally she could feel herself flying, searing through the air, imagining herself a bird cutting skies as she throws her head back and drinks in the flapping images of upside-down trees, houses, people, and a smile that would forever be etched in her live memory.

Sanada was always behind her, pushing her to go higher and higher, stronger and smoother, always with a gentle smile overlooking her.

Yukimura would feel a wave of tenderness and warmth different from everything else as she would drown into those warm, caring brown eyes, and she would feel, know, _believe_ that her world is complete.

* * *

At the age of eleven, Yukimura was able to grasp how to move her legs when she's up in the air so she could keep moving, but she would never be able to take that first determining push that would say where she would reach.

She would try and try, but could never reach the power enough to make her continue on her own. When she would stop moving with a huff, two hands would land on the middle of her back and a slightly hoarse voice would pass to her ear..

_.. "Hold on."_

The masculine tone ever so gruff, suffering of the hop between two age stages.

Yukimura would grip tighter and marvel at the warmth spreading up and down her whole body from the spot that the bigger hands were covering. A grin would start to take over her features as the hands would push and she would stretch her legs forward and await the right moment to push on her own so she could start a rhythm by herself.

Not on the first couple swings, though. Never.

Sanada would always remain behind her, hands gently but strongly applying pressure to her back so she would get the feeling she loved.

And when the power would become enough and she would be able to go on on her own, going through, searing higher, seeking more, _getting lighter, _there he would be..

Her head would turn sideways, her sapphire colored orbs observing how her best friend would start his own rhythm and slowly grow to match hers until their eyes could be locked together for more than a couple of sets of pushes.

Her smile would radiate and reflect on Sanada's firmer face. His expression would soften and his smile would make her heart flutter happily in her chest as she starts to lose the dose of control.

However, before her swing would come to a slow walk, Sanada would already be behind her, stopping his own swing abruptly to hurry to his best friend's back and support her. He would push again and again until they get the rhythm once more and he would loudly yell to her, excitement rushing through both of their vessels.

"Higher, Yukimura! You can do it!" and the words she would await patiently, "Don't fear, I'm always behind you!"

Her heart would weigh a feather as her eyes would shine affectionately and gratefully to hearing the drop of the words in her ears as she savors them in her mind and beating core forever.

_Every single time._

* * *

At the age of sixteen, Yukimura was completely capable of starting, finding and finishing her own rhythm of swings, with the speed she wills, and the power she chooses.

She would push forwards smoothly, then backwards, and break through the still air as if she ruled over it. Her long legs would push effortlessly and give her the thrill she always loved.

Wind plays in her hair, messing it everywhere, the screeches of the chains of the swing echoing in her faraway mind as she reflected upon random things, sceneries changing from sky to earth, earth to sky and so on.

Her lightly-toned muscles would pull tight as she pushed herself on her own, finally flying by herself, not depending on anyone to get her way through.

But even after all that, she would always throw her head back to lock gazes with that one person always behind her, making sure she was going just fine, and ready to step in at any moment to support her with all his being. His eyes ever so warm and soft, overlooking her childishly upside down-turned, grinning face as he gave her a nod and brushed a hand through her flying hair when she would be that close to him.

Sanada would always watch how her soft lavender-colored strands seeped between his fingers and brushed their tips as they twined beautifully and swirled in the air.

And when he would deem it suiting, the black-haired teen would place his large palm on the small of her back and give her a teasing push, just to prove his presence, to give her a strong feeling of security, to show her his place behind her, supporting.

She would smile, and note that she would blush softly at the mere thought of what feeling his calming aura beside her would stir in her chest.

* * *

At the age of twenty-one, Yukimura still loved the swing, and still laughed and grinned whenever the familiar rush of wind played with her hair, long now, falling to her shoulders in harmonic blue waves.

It was different at that time, though. She never looked for powerful pushes and fast sweeps as much as she looked for a matching rhythm with her eternal partner. There would be no particular pace to follow as she pushes higher and higher still, or just sways to the hissing drag of softly fluttering leaves in the still night under the silvery hued beams and yellow tone from streetlights.

Her man would be always beside her, sitting sideways on his swing or softly swaying to match her sways, just looking at her, drinking in the lovely sight she made by just gracing the place with her presence.

They would spend as much time as they wanted there, and their hands would be either lazily linked by one or two fingers, or tightly clasped together, and they would feel contented in just doing nothing more.

And every time, as he brought her right hand up to kiss over the silver band on her finger, she would smile delightedly and thank God for having given her the greatest man of time to be hers.

Sanada would caress the back of her soft, pale hand with his thumb as he leans in to press a kiss to her lips, and they would forget time and place in favor of getting lost in each other.

* * *

At the age of twenty-two, Yukimura would sit on the swing, clad in her maternity dress, loosely holding the familiar chains in her hands as she listened to her dear husband talking about their parents and their old friends and everything and nothing.

Surprisingly, Sanada spoke more as they grew up closer still. His deep voice would lull her into an overwhelming calmness as her eyes close and her heart bet with love for that sole being.

He would stand up and go to lean over her from behind, gently push her in soft swings just enough to feel her hair sliding to her back.

When the swing would stop, his large, warm, calloused hands would give a loving squeeze to her shoulders before sliding down to her round stomach and just lose themselves to _feeling_.

A kick soft kick would ensue, and a soft gasp from her would follow, then a flutter of his heart. His two most important beings in his life between his arms and he could ask for nothing more.

This little creature of his blood mixed with Yukimura's would bind them together forever and more.

And as his hands moved to embrace her close to him, he could do nothing but thank fate that connected him with his woman ages ago.

Their life would always swing, forwards and backwards, but they would always be there for each other, full of nothing but support and blind but right love to get them stronger to move on.

* * *

**A/N:** Great. Now I want to write about a pregnant Yukimura.

*thinks for a while*

I think there's a new plot in order here.. No! I won't write anything new until I finish the ones I already have! NOOO!

Review, please? And support Sanada and Yukimura's swing!


End file.
